Star Affected
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: What happens when Star and Marco spend the night together? Feelings will be revealed. Marco finds out that Star isn't all rainbows and puppies with laser eyes. Will Marco discover that he might have feelings for the princess that goes beyond friendship? Lame summary I know, but check out the story anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the forces of evil etc etc etc.**

I got my inspiration for this partly from episode 13 and from a thing I saw on reddit. This is my first Star vs the Forces of Evil fic so be kind and leave reviews please. Also I'm not sure if I should just leave this as a one-shot or make more chapters so you decide. Thanks!

 _Italicized = thoughts_

"Marco." star said softly from the outside of his room. "Marco are you still awake?" Star asked again this time knocking. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door. A few seconds later the door open revealing a topless Marco who only had on pajama pants.

"Star it's like two in the morning." Marco with a sleep filled voice.

"Yea yea I know it's just that I was sleep spelling again and I kinda flooded my room and the whole first floor. Since my room is kinda trashed right now your dad said I should stay with you. Can I sleep here? Please please please." Star asked with big eyes.

Marco sighed before saying, " Sure Star."

A very pleased Star rushed past Marco and laid the pillow she was carrying down on his bed.

"Hey Star is that my shirt?" Marco asked as he just now got a good look at her

"Huh oh yea it is. I hope you don't mind." Star said turning back to the bed preparing to get in. Marco stood there for a moment for the first time that night taking a good look at Star. She had on her striped socks that came all the way up to her thigh, a pair of light blue pj shorts and his I kissed and ninja shirt on. _She looks pretty cute in my shirt. Maybe I should just give it to her. Wait did I just say that star looks cute?_ Marco thought to himself shaking his head. Star was already in his bed sleeping or at least that's what he assumed. Marco went over to his closet putting on a white t-shirt and looking for a spare blanket.

"What are you doing?" Star asked startling Marco.

"Looking for a blanket." Marco responded as he continued his search.

"Why?" Star asked

"Because I'm going to sleep on the floor." Marco said waiting for Star to say something else or ask another question, but it never came. A few second later Marco was levitating in the air and was brought back onto his bed. "Uh Star what are you doing?" Marco asked

"This is your room Marco so you're not sleeping on the floor. Just get in bed with me." Star said staring at Marco.

Marco knew once Star was set on something she wouldn't let it go that easily. So he dropped his shoulders in defeat and got under the covers with her. They just laid there in silence for about half an hour. Marco could tell that something was bugging Star because she was forcing herself to stay awake.

"Star I know you're not asleep. So what's wrong?" Marco said propping himself up on his arm to look down at her.

"I'm sorry Marco I'm just so sorry" Star said in a low voice on the verge of tears.

"For what Star?" Marco asked concerned. He had never seen Star cry or so upset over something.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

" **I'm sorry Marco I'm just so sorry" Star said in a low voice on the verge of tears.**

" **For what Star?" Marco asked concerned. He had never seen Star cry or so upset over something.**

"Everything Marco. Just Everything." Star said in a whisper with tears now streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for the monster arm, and when you had to deal with my mewberty, and sleep spelling, also at the school football game. And for getting you captured at Ludo's castle."

"I don't understand. Star? Why are you crying?" Marco asked now sitting up completely.

"Marco don't you get it you're not safe with me around you." Star looked up at Marco with watery eyes.

"Since when has that mattered before? We always do crazy dangerous stuff together. You know it's kinda our thing." Marco said while placing a hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Star where did all this come from? I've never seen you this worried."

"It kinda just happened. After the blood moon ball I started to think about you more and than I realized just how much danger you're in because I'm with you." Star said as she now sat up facing Marco.

Marco just stared at Star. She had mentioned the blood moon ball. _The one that stupid demon Tom had taken her to. Next time I see that guy I'm so karate chopping him in the face. Woah where did that come from?_ Marco questioned while shaking his head. But Star wasn't the only one thinking about her best friend. Marco too had had Star on his mind a lot as of lately. And he didn't know why."Listen Star there's no need to worry. I'm not going to get hurt anytime soon. I'm tougher than I look." Marco said with a smile on his face. Even with his reassurance Star still seemed worried about something. "Star what's wrong?" Marco asked as he glanced at his clock. It was now 2:45 am. _Well I guess I won't be sleeping anytime soon._ Marco thought to himself, but he didn't mind though because he would do anything to see Star smile again. Star wasn't looking Marco in the eyes and Marco could tell that she still had more to say, but she wasn't letting up. _There has to be something I can do…_ Just as Marco was finishing his thought and idea popped into his head. Marco grabbed Star's hand and led her off the bed. They were now standing in the middle of his room.

"Marco what are you doing?" Star asked looking him in the eye. Marco didn't say anything he just motioned for Star to stay where she was as he went over to his phone and hit play on some random playlist.

"Marco?" Star said with a confused look on her face. Marco just shushed her and grabbed her left hand while placing his left on her lower back.

"Well since you haven't seemed to guess yet I'll tell you. We're gonna dance until you tell me what's wrong." Marco said as he began to move them to the music.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter,but school keeps a person busy. I just wanted to write this part before I forgot it. So thank you to everyone who left a review and I hope to see more as I continue to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter, but I'm finally putting up chapter 3. So Yay! and please leave reviews so I know if I should continue with this story.**

Marco and Star slowly moved to the music. Swaying back and forth. Marco was really worried about Star, normally she was a bright cheerful person who could make anyone smile, but the Star in his arms right now was sad and filled with worries. Marco didn't like it. He never wanted to see a frown on her face. _This isn't working she's not telling me anything._ Marco thought while looking down at Star. "Star please talk to me." Marco said in a low whisper.

"Marco I...I. I can't." Star said freeing herself from Marco's arms and going back over to the bed.

"Why not Star? What's changed? Before we could talk about anything and now you do want to tell me what's wrong." Marco asked going over to turn the music off.

"It hurts." Star said so quietly that Marco almost didn't hear her.

"What did you just say?" Marco said now standing in front of Star.

"I SAID IT HURTS MARCO." Star exclaimed now grabbing onto Marco's shoulders. "It hurts when I think about you. H-How you could…." Star started to drift of as tears rushed down her face. "I'm... I'm not sure what changed, but… but whenever I think about you. It hurts. It hurts my heart. What's wrong with me Marco."

Marco just stood there as Star cried. He wasn't really sure of what he should do. He didn't know how to help Star or why her feelings towards him had changed. _Star. Oh man I wish I knew how to help her. She had said her feelings for me had changed. Wait a minute now that I think about it the way I see Star has changed as well. Earlier I thought she was cute and was mad when she brought up Tom. Ugh hate that guy. Could it be that Star and I…_ Marco was pulled out of his thoughts by Star calling his name.

"Huh umm sorry what did you say Star?" Marco asked as he noticed she was no longer crying.

"You looked like you had a lot on your mind." Star said looking up at him.

Marco just stared at her. _Even in the midst of her crying and having me worry about her she's still finds a way to worry about me._ Marco thought to himself. "Hey Star when did you start thinking about me more?" He asked guiding her back to the bed so they both could sit.

"I dunno? A little after the blood moon ball I guess. Why?" Star said wiping her eyes.

"Because I started to think about you more to around then." Star just looked at Marco after what he had said. "What I mean is umm..It wasn't like everything I thought of was you, but I guess I just started to notice things more."

"Like what Marco?" Star asked scooting a little closer to him.

"Like how I love it when you're smiling or how it amazes me how optimistic you can be. Also how cute you are when you're excited about something. But I hate it when you let other guys get too close to you" Marco said trailing off on his last couple of words so Star didn't hear them. "I guess both of us have been thinking about each other a lot lately huh." he said grabbing Stars hand.

Star just nodded her head. Than leaned against Marco so she could place her head on his shoulder. "Marco what's happening to us? Why are we seeing each other differently than before?"

"Well I don't really know for sure Star, but it could be because…" Marco trailed off unsure if he wanted to continue his words.

"Because what Marco?" Star lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

 **And I think I'll stop there for now. HEHEHE please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Well I don't really know for sure Star, but it could be because…" Marco trailed off unsure if he wanted to continue his words.**

" **Because what Marco?" Star lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.**

"Because we might love each other Star." Marco said softening his expression.

"Marco of course I love you. You're my best friend and like a brother that I never had." Star said averting her eyes. She trying to convince herself more than Marco with her words.

"Star I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me other than that I'm like a brother to you." Marco said now more serious than he was before.

"I don't know if I can do that Marco." Star replied quietly letting her bangs cover her face.

"Why not Star?" Marco asked moving his hand to caress the side of her face.

"Why Marco. You're really asking why. I'll tell you why BECAUSE IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE THIS!" Star said getting up from where she had been sitting next to Marco. She realized that she had yelled the last part louder than she should've and began to speak in a quieter tone again "Marco you're suppose to end up with Jackie and me with Oscar or some other boy from another dimension. We're suppose to be best friends and I don't want that to change. I'm scared of it changing Marco." Star was now sitting across from Marco with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Star sometimes things have to change. Even with all the magic in the universe their are somethings you just can't stop. Maybe it's for the best. And besides who says we can't still be best friends. No matter what you'll always be my best friend Star. And I'll always be there for you." Marco said pulling Star into a hug.

"Marco how come you always know what to say to make things better?" Star asked pulling away from the hug smiling.

"Well ya know it's a gift I guess. Now come on it's late or early depending on how you look at it. Let's get some sleep okay." Marco said laying back down in bed.

"Or we can use the dimensional scissors to go to the bounce lounge. Oh oh or the amethyst arcade. Oh no no no wait we can" Star was cut off by Marco pulling her down to lay next to him.

"Or we can just sleep like I said. We can go on crazy dangerously fun adventures tomorrow, but tonight we sleep ok." Marco said half asleep as Star snuggled closer to him.

"Okay, but one last thing. Marco." Star waited for him to say something, but he was already fast asleep. "I love you Marco."

 **Well I'm finished with my first Star vs the forces of Evil fanfic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and wanted me to finish this story. I'll probably write more when season 2 finally comes out, but until then Thanks for reading.**


End file.
